


Pipe Down

by Allspicebaby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom Karkat, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Horn Stimulation, Not Beta Read, Other, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allspicebaby/pseuds/Allspicebaby
Summary: Geez, Karkat can appreciate a good movie, but what is up with his matesprit and these disgusting slashers? Not only are they terrible, but they also steal his partner's attention every time.Maybe he can kill two birds with one stone here.
Relationships: Karkat Vantas/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 216





	Pipe Down

“This is so fucking stupid,” growled Karkat, slumped back into the scratchy red seats of the movie theater. You roll your eyes at your matesprit. 

“You chose the movie last time, and I didn’t complain, so you can shut your damn mouth,” you whisper. The two of you were at a very, very late showing of a horror movie of your choosing. It was a genuine miracle that the two of you survived your ever-so-common movie dates. It always inspired bickering; you hate romances, Karkat hates slashers. 

You were soaked deep into a scene playing, the silence of the theater deafening as the character remained blissfully unaware of the murderer behind them. You ate that shit up, while Karkat scoffed indifferently. The theater wasn’t exactly packed; the majority of the rows were empty, save from a small gaggle of chattering teens at the very bottom, and a few other stragglers. The two of you were in the row second to the top, meaning no one was behind you.

You muttered gently aloud for the teenage girl to  _ ‘look behind you goddamnit!’ _ as she wandered around the darkly lit house. A loud beat of eerie sound as the killer lunged at her drove Karkat back into his seat, blood pumping in his ears. You gave him a glance, totally unphased by the scene. Karkat was quick to restore his nonchalance and outward distaste for the movie, cringing and looking away from the gory display. 

He fished his hand through the popcorn bucket only to find it empty, groaning as he swiped his arm and sent it with a thud to the floor. The seats’ armrests were movable, so Karkat lifted the partition, reaching over your lap to grab the still half-full bucket sitting to your other side.

“Gimme that,” he hissed, to which you responded with a gentle thwap to his hand. “Eat your own damn popcorn,” you mumble, popping a few pieces in your mouth.

Karkat snarled, hand instead grasping your shirt collar and pulling your lips against his. Your soft squeak gave him ample time to grasp the popcorn with his teeth, pulling back. You looked at him; mortified.    
“That was like, fifty perfect popcorn and fifty percent spit,” you said, just embarrassed that Karkat would do something like that. Your matesprit scoffed.   
“Oh, like I’ve never had your spit in my mouth before,” he rebutted.

You shook your head before your gaze was back on the screen. Karkat was thoroughly disappointed he had lost your attention so quickly, but I suppose this probably wasn’t unlike his own catatonic movie-watching state. It seemed you always knew how to get his attention when that happened, though. I guess Karkat had never exactly tried  _ your  _ way of grabbing attention, and a movie theater definitely wasn’t the right place for it, but he figured it was worth a try regardless, considering how he was starting to get very agitated by the lack of attention he was receiving.

His hand gently slid over your thigh, first the outside, then sliding closer to the center. You shiver, leg reflexively crossing over the other. You look over at Karkat curiously, and when the two of you made eye contact, karkat blushed red and yanked his hand quickly away.   
“What were you do--”

“Nothing! Shut the fuck up, I wasn’t doing anything,” defended Karkat quickly. So that’s why he’s never done that before; he had no idea how you could be so confident in your teasing. It turned him into a wreck. 

You gave him that little raised brow look, looking over your shoulder to make sure no one was looking. Karkat could tell no one was looking; you were just doing a little bit. He flushed and groaned at your dramatized little performance, though that groan leaves his mouth as a gasp and then a whine as you grope his thigh, pulling him closer to you. Well, at least the movie was forgotten-- but at what cost? Now Karkat was gonna have to deal with this stupid teasing until it was time to vacate the theater. Well… maybe he could just deal with that.

“Mhh-- knock that shit off,” he mumbles, and you pull on that stupid, shit-eating grin. 

“Pretty late reaction, Karkat,” you whisper. Your fingers play with the elastic of his pants. He stifles a gasp, giving you a scowl.    
“We’re in a fucking movie theater, do you have any decency? You mindless fucking bulge su-- mmNH!” his hands fly over his mouth, your hand slipping into his pants and groping at his half-unsheathed bulge. 

“Boy, this worked up? And in a  _ movie theater _ , Karkat? For shame,” you say. Karkat gives you a hardened glare, about to rattle off a few more soft curses. The sound of skin tearing and teenagers screaming didn’t make for a very mood-setting environment, but it definitely masked the sounds he had unfortunately made.

“We shouldn’t do it here,” he whispers, unconvincingly. You nod gently,

“So is this you asking me to stop?”

You weren’t teasing this time. You wanted his actual response here, whether it be a yes or a no. 

Karkat knew damn well he had an opportunity to say  _ ‘yes, we’re leaving, let’s do this at home’.  _

He didn’t, though. 

His hips rocked gently against your hand, still in his pants, which left a soft moan trembling past his lip. His bulge shifted and pulsed, wrapping around your wrist. You pulled Karkat closer to you with your other hand as you dragged your fingers across the slit of his nook. Karkat’s face pressed into your shoulder, sharp teeth digging into the fabric of your shirt.    
“Fuck, stupid goddamn tease,” he writhed, breath hot against your neck as you pressed a finger into him. His bulge was writhing against your forearm, coating your sleeve in the red sticky residue. It was warm, but not as warm as you would get from a human. you couldn’t say you weren’t used to it, though. You also couldn’t say it wasn’t a turn on to be dealing with something particularly inhuman, even if it wasn’t the first time you were dealing with it.

Your second finger slipped inside of him, curling gently to press against the slippery walls of his nook. Karkat was practically rutting against your fingers, hissing curses against your neck as he bit through your shirt. Your shirt was stained red all over now, and you could feel his teeth beginning to press into the soft skin by the crook of your neck. You shudder, tilting your head up for more access, both for him and you.

Your fingers slowed their pace, which made Karkat whine, but you shushed him gently. He dragged his tongue over your collarbone, gently nipping there as you dragged your tongue up his horn. 

“hoOh  _ fuck _ , y-- you, you be fucking careful with tho--  _ a~aah! _ ” his voice pitched up an octave, teeth once again grinding into the collar of your shirt as you suck on the tip of his horn. You couldn’t say it tasted like anything; just like how your teeth “taste” in your mouth, but the reactions you got from it had you plenty motivated. You kept your hands busy with the red, slimy appendage straining against the fabric of Karkat’s pants, his hips now bucking shamelessly against your hand. 

“Karkat-- um, baby, don’t you need a…” you trailed off, and in his intoxicated haze, Karkat took a moment to register what you were talking about.

“N--Need a fucking  _ what? _ ” he asked, shuddering as his climax begins to steadily approach. His eyes widen, squirming now. “Fuck! Fuck-- a bucket, I need a bucket,” he hissed, and you were hasty to glance around the seating area. You reach for the popcorn bucket and Karkat lets out an offended noise against your skin. “No! No, I am not filling that greasy, paper  _ thing _ with my genetic material!” he says pointedly, but you can tell he’s about to burst, and there’s not a lot of other options. 

You shoved his pants down a little, holding it under him as your strokes to his squirming bulge became more firm, causing him to whimper and squirm. 

“Th--this is, nggnnn!~ s-so disgusting,” he whined, though let out a squeaky moan as his body tensed, red fluid spilling into the popcorn bucket. The screen showed a character getting hacked in half, a similar red liquid spurting from the wound. 

Karkat was entirely out of breath, and you pull Karkat’s pants up before picking him up with one arm, letting him cling to your chest. You grab the lip of the bucket and dump it in the large trashcan by the exit of that theater, letting your boyfriend heave pants into your shoulder as both arms slip around him. You had never been so relieved to go to a late-night showing before. 

“Surprised you’re not more horned up about this shit; since you’re a total pervert,” mumbled Karkat in between heavy breaths. You managed a gentle laugh, cutting to the back exit of the building.

“You’re not getting off that easy,” you mumble, slipping car keys from your pocket. Karkat shivers against you,

“oh,  _ gog. _ ”


End file.
